


all we do is drive

by allwedoisdrive



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pining, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: All Eddie and Richie do is think about the feelings that they hide for each other. Eddie is sick of it.





	all we do is drive

Eddie sits perched on the roof of Richie’s old black jeep, and looks up at the silent, beautiful night. The stars are a blaze, and the crescent moon is hovering moonlight over the earth. Eddie always liked to enjoy the sky, and stargaze. The sky was gorgeous. Like Rich-

“Hey Eds?”

Eddie turns around to see Richie trying to wave back to his attention. It was Friday night, and typically, at nine, when all the sky was dead, the two boys met at the quarry. They went for a late swim, then sat back on the roof of Richie’s car to dry off. 

It was nights like these that Richie and Eddie got really deep, almost as if all the thoughts of the world were of access to them. Richie didn’t seem like the type, but he got really sentimental sometimes. The two were comforted, and even after It’s post effects, they could be kept safe. They finally felt like they could be safe. . This was the time of night where things got philosophical, and Eddie could feel himself (falling in love with) (loving) liking Richie more.

“Yes?” Eddie responds.

“That constellation kind of looks like my wang.” Richie states, and Eddie can feel his eyes rolling back to his brain. Eddie looks up at where Richie’s pointing upward, and cranes his neck to the side, pretending to be pondering about the statement. 

“Hmmm, no. That’s way too big to yours.” Eddie deadpans. Richie shoves him, and Eddie raises his hand to shove back, but Richie catches it and lets their hands down.

“You know, if you look at the constellation, like to the side, it kind of looks like Bev’s lit duck birthmark.” Eddie points out. 

Richie sets his neck out, and chuckles, “Yeah, it does.”

The two boys sit in silence, warming up to the alluring stars. Richie says something about how Saturday’s for opening up a cold one with the boys, and Friday’s go to starwatching with Eddie. Eddie laughs softly, and it’s only when he motions to lay back down does he realize that Richie never let go of his hand. He unconsciously tugs it away at the thought, then automatically regrets it when he realizes there’s no way of putting his hand back subtly.

Eddie looks away from Richie and pretends to dust his hands off. 

“I think we should be getting back now, shouldn't we?” Richie says, jumping down from the car. Damn. 

“You’re right.” Eddie agrees, reaching his hand out as Richie walks around to the other side of his jeep to help Eddie down. Richie comes around again to get to the driver's seat, and Eddie settles in passenger. 

Despite what Richie said, they linger in the car for a bit, as if trying to let their eyes get a last grasp of the oh-so-darling stars. Richie plays one of Eddie’s favorite songs on his phone, and Eddie smiles by the first note. Drive by Halsey. Richie looks over at Eddie’s soft beam and laughs. 

“My hands, wrapped around the stick shift..” Eddie sings. Eddie and Richie both have really pretty singing voices, but they both like bring out the worst of the worst when singing this, and Eddie screeches all the words. Richie croaks too, and Eddie lets out a bunch of adorable giggles.

They both turn silent until the song gets to the chorus.

“All we do is drive,” Eddie mumbles under his breath, and Richie has a slight set too. 

“All we do is think about the feelings that we hide, all we d-,” Richie sings, and Eddie looks at him, and him and Richie make eye contact. It’s funny, how spot on the lyrics are. For all Eddie does is think about the feelings that he hides.

In the most peculiar and quick instant, the song is forgotten. Eddie breaks away suddenly, and finds fast interest in his acalia white converse. Richie is still staring at him, and is about to look away. No.

Before the world can scream and common sense can fizz, Eddie leans up, and grabs Richie into a kiss, and pushes him lightly against the back of his feet. Eddie’s done with hidden feelings.

Richie sets his fingers in Eddie’s curls, and their lips fight for dominance, and suddenly everything is floating, the world is everything and nothing at the same time. Eddie finds himself crawling out of his seat and into Richie’s lap, and the slight uncomfort rings in the back of Eddie’s head, reminding him they are in a car seat. 

Richie’s fingers fiddling with Eddie’s hair feels only too good and Eddie misses the sensation when Richie breaks away to recline the seat; until Richie wraps his hands back around Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie lips move around like Richie’s do, chasing after the hot, ethereal feeling. Richie’s quiet whines of pleasure are sounded out, and Eddie feels them more then he hears them. Richie can never stay quiet for long anyway. Richie’s lips back off of Eddie’s and slowly travel down Eddie’s neck, placing soft kisses on Eddie’s fragile skin before sucking in a way that feels even better than before. Eddie lets him for a couple moments, full on moans falling out of Eddie’s lips. 

After god knows how long, Eddie finally breaks away, and the two settle back in their seats. 

“Woah.” Richie says, and Eddie firmly nods. The song is far finished, but the two stay there for way longer, and the stars are no longer the best thing of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Drive" by Halsey.


End file.
